Little Miss Invisible
by SictomLifeOfLinz
Summary: Kim seems like every nerdy teenager: awkward, frizzy haired, and cursed with the so called "perfect" family. Suddenly, old secrets are back to haunt Kim and even worse her obsession Jared has been gone for two whole weeks. Jared/Kim. An imprint story.
1. Invisible

_Hi Everyone, I am attempting a Jared and Kim story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If only I was Stephenie Meyer, things would be so different._

_Chapter One: Invisible_

_Invisible: Unable to be seen; hidden._

Kim

"Kim," a voice called breaking my perfect dream. I glanced at my alarm; it was of only 6:30. What types of awful people were awake at this hour of the morning? Even the birds and the sun preferred to stay dormant this early.

"Kim," the voice called again. I rolled over muffing the sound with my pillow. Why wouldn't it go away? I wanted to sleep.

"Kimberley," the voice snapped waking me slightly. I felt a light pressure of something on my shoulder. Someone was shaking me.

"Go away," I mumble knowing my jabber was useless.

"KIM" the voice shouted jerking me awake. It was my little sister. Great, just what I needed this early without coffee.

"What Mandy," I asked her, rolling over to look at her.

"Mom said to wake up," she informed me with a roll of her eyes.

"Why, it's too early" I mumbled. My voice sounded groggy and I knew it was because I was having the dream again. Whenever I had the dream I never got enough sleep.

"It's picture day remember you have to look nice," she said sounding like my mom. She was like a smaller more annoying younger version of my mom. They had they same voice and everything. If my mom was thirty years younger I would swear they were twins.

"So," I mumbled. I turned back on my tummy and snuggled into my covers. Picture day had little importance to me unlike my glamorous sisters Mandy and Clarisse.

"Just get up now, Clarisse and I have been getting ready since five," she whined with another eye roll. Sometimes little sisters could be so annoying.

"Leave me alone and I will get up," I promised. She looked at me skeptically so I threw in a fake stretch to make her give into my ploy.

"Pinky swear," she asked. I nodded and we twisted fingers. God I hated mornings, they were torture to me. I snuggled back into my covers the moment she turned away. Kids are always so gullible.

"Hurry up now," She screeched a perfect imitation of my mom as she glanced back at me. Did I mention I hate mornings?

I slowly climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. My frizzy hair was spiraling out of control like usual. Nothing I could do to fix that, it happened everyday. I combed threw it a couple times and I knew it made no difference. My hair looked the same whether it had been brushed or not.

I revolted at the clothes my sisters had picked out for me. I pink frilly shirt and a cute skirt. I hated pink, I was more of a neutral kind of girl, but according to seventeen magazine pink was my color. Since my sisters read that article they had tried to force me into pink on any occasion they saw as significant. Luckily my IQ seemed to double theirs so I was talented at avoiding their need to "make me look like a normal girl." Their words, not mine.

I walked groggily down the stairs taking as long as humanly possible.

"Kimberly honey, its picture day, couldn't you have at least brushed your hair, or put on make up like Amanda and Clarisse" my mom asked wearily. She had just returned home from her double shift at the hospital. She is a registered nurse paid to work at the hospital countless hours of the day. Her lowly salary combined with her double shifts was enough to barely get out family of five by, but, in La Push Washington, that didnt really take much.

My mom was the only one who called me and my sisters by our real names. I have gone by Kim as long as I can remember and my sister had forever outlawed anyone to call her Amanda. She claimed Mandy was much more hip and in style. Like I cared about any of that. Clarisse had once been Cleo, but then she became popular and met her long time boyfriend Danny, Cleo disappeared with last years clothes.

"I did brush my hair mom" I said with a growl. I poured myself a bowl of frosted flakes and grumbled incoherently in the corner.

"Morning all" called Clarisse as she walked down the stairs pretending to be a model. Like that would happen, I mean my seventeen year old sister was beautiful and all but she was the tallest of us girls at five four. Mandy was five three and I was the shortest with five two. Damn shorts genes, I thought tall genes were dominant. Not in the Akaka family I guess.

Clarisse was one of the girls that everyone envied. She was smart, popular, had a cute boyfriend, and in other words was perfect. My little sister Mandy was the fourteen year old version of her. It was really annoying being so socially awkward with such perfect sisters.

"Don't forget Clarisse, Steven is coming home this weekend and since I finally have a free Saturday we are having a family bonding night," mom said smiling. It has been weeks since my brother Steven had returned home from his community college just north of Seattle. Not that I blamed him, I wouldn't return home often if I was in his shoes. Yet as the only person in my household who didn't have pink nail I was practically salivating for him to come visit.

"That means no boys Clarisse, you to Amanda," my mom warned. Great, the fourteen year old got a boy warning before I did. My mom is such the ego booster.

'Time for school," announced a chipper Mandy and we climbed into our family's old station wagon to drive to La Plush High. My heart started beating as we neared the school. I looked for any sign I could find that he was already there. I doubted he would be because boys like him waited until the last minute to show up.

Jared Thail was his name and he was the most popular junior. Tall good-looking with hair covering his eyes, every girl wanted him and every boy wanted to be him. Myself included. The wanting him part, not the being him part; obviously.

I looked into the parking lot for his old beat up truck. I sighed because it was nowhere in sight. A Jared sighting before school always brightened my day. Not to say that I was obsessed, I mean…I am not completely obsessed. I think.

"See you guys, have an awesome picture," Clarisse cooed and then she jumped out of the car to go hang with Danny.

"See you Kim," shouted Mandy as she ran off after her freshman friends. Of course no one wanted to hang with the lonely sophomore.

"Hey Kim, what's up, ready for picture day," asked my one and only vest friend Daisy. We were at our lockers preparing for the first class of the day Geometry. Daisy and I had a total of four classes plus lunch together which is about as good as it gets at La Plush High.

"Not much Daisy, I'm just really tired," I said with a sigh dramatically.

"Did you have the dream again" she whispers sympathetically. We both immediately glance around looking for on lookers but no one cares about my families troubled past, let alone Kim the freaks constant nightmares about it.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I absentmindedly brushed my finger against the long scar on my stomach. It was my one constant reminder of the past.

"Maybe you should tell someone about it," she whispered looking into my eyes. I couldn't look at her; I knew those eyes were filled with pity. I was sick of everyone's pity. All of us Akaka siblings were.

"I don't want to talk about it Daisy, really," I said giving her a small frown. Suddenly she broke into a smile.

"Guess what Kim, I know something that will make you feel better," she said grinning like Cheshire Cat.

"They invented a popcorn flavor of coffee?" I ask grinning. Daisy's grins were contagious, you couldn't help from grinning even in a horrible situation.

"Look who's here" she said and she gestured to the school parking lot. I gasped, it was Jared surrounded by his best friend Paul Harold. Daisy didn't understand or even support my obsession with Jared but at least she knew a distraction when she saw one.

I watched as countless people waved and greeted him. He was clearly the most popular and cutest junior in his grade. He was one of the few juniors Clarisse even talked to. My face burned with jealousy as she greeted him good morning. What I would give to trade places with her. Dumb, stupid, popular older senior sisters.

"Let's go to class Kim" Daisy moaned and she gave my hand a gentle tug trying to lead me away. I went reluctantly with one final glance at Jared. He was in the same spot being greeted by even more people. Unsurprisingly he didn't even glance my way.

"Lead the way Daisy," I say knowing that only after two classes Jared and I would be reunited again.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I was counting the minuets until 3rd period. There I would join the juniors for an English class. I was the only sophomore in the class and one of the smartest. More importantly it was my only class with Jared. Hmmm Jared, he was so amazingly handsome.

Before third period I had to have my picture taken. I was one of the first with my last name Akaka. The only problem was the most annoying and funniest boy in our grade was right behind me. Quil Atera.

"Kimster, whats up," asked Quil. He reached his hand out tog ive me a high five but I didn't move.

"No love Kimster," he asked as his face turned into a mocking pout.

"Not today Quil," I said with a roll of my eyes. I acted annoyed but secretly I was pleased. Quil was the only one kind enough to talk to me even though I was far out of his regular social group.

"But Kim" he protested but he was cut off.

"Quil lets go get Pizza and skip out on next period," Embry Call called out from the next line over. That kid had to have grown at least a few inches in the few weeks since school started. I would hate to be his mom and have to buy pants to keep up with his stretched body.

"Sounds Good." said Quil who had already forgotten about me and who was pestering a pretty junior behind him.

Being the creeper I am I decided to glance over at the T line to look for Jared. Sadly the few seconds I had to look before I was called over revealed no Jared.

"Say cheese," said the photographer. I remained silent, I mean that was stupid, who said cheese anymore. What are we eight.

"Wow that was a first," said Daisy with a role of her eyes.

"What," I asked annoyed, I was almost afraid to know the answer.

"That was the first you didn't sneeze, cough, blink or sneer," said Daisy with a laugh. I scowled at her. I mean maybe I didn't have the best pictures in the past but there was no reason to bring up that painful subject. I always tried to block picture day from my memory. Although it was no easy task considering my mom had every picture hanging in the hall since my first picture in kindergarten. Talk about embarrassing.

"See you at lunch Kim," said Daisy with a wave. I waved back and headed for my favorite class of the day, English.

As usual, I was the first one there so I took my seat, it was the second table to the back on the right side. I had Jared sitting beside me and his best friend Paul behind us. I didn't like Paul, and he never noticed me enough to dislike me, but if for some weird reason I felt as if he did know me we wouldn't get along.

The class started rolling in with two minuets until the bell rang. Jared wasn't one of them, but that wasn't surprising he was never there any earlier than he had to be.

One minuet left where is he? if only I could see him, I would feel so much better.

Thirty seconds, okay this was getting ridiculous, where is he.

Ten seconds.

Jared come on your going to be late.

Nine seconds.

Paul is probably going to make you late.

Eight seconds.

Stupid Paul!

Seven seconds.

Oh my god where is he?

Six seconds.

Is he sick?

Five seconds.

Maybe I could bring him soup or something. Would that be too weird? I don't think he knows my name.

Four seconds.

What if the illness is serious, will he die?

Three seconds.

Wait a minuet, I saw him this morning he was perfectly healthy. I think.

Two seconds.

Wait I didn't see him at pictures. Crap what if he dies before I introduce myself. What if we never talk face to face? Oh my god.

One second.

Where is he?

Brrrrrrrrriing!

"Sorry I'm late, my class got out late," said Jared as he strolled into the room perfectly at ease. He probably didn't even realize how worried this class had been about him. Didn't he realize how close I was to a heart attack.

He came in and sat down beside me. My whole body flushed with heat, I cant believe I was this close to Jared Thail. Even though it was a daily occurance, I never got over the shocl of being this close. I mean it's JARED THAIL!

I stared at him through whole class, he didn't even look at me.

"Miss Kimberley what is the answer," asked Mrs. Floughter with a sneer. oh crap I wasn't paying attention. Dang, maybe I should say comma, there are lots of comma's in English class.

"Uhhh," I stuttered. Just then Jared coughed and it sounded a lot like common noun.

"Common noun," I said praying I heard him right.

"Correct, Miss Kimberley" said Mrs. Floughter. She smiled at me and moved back up the row. I sighed in relief.

I looked over and smiled at Jared but he didn't see me, he was looking the other way.

Whatever I didn't care because today was a momentous occasion, Jared talked to me. Oh my god! Wait tell Daisy hears.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Everyone, leave a review and tell me if i should continue or not. I would love some advice or comments. I love Kim, she just seems like such an awkward fun person to write, I hope I do her justice. Let me know!<em>

_Also, what did everyone think of Breaking Dawn? I have heard many mixed opinions and am wondering what everyone thought? Tell me a review. Thanks in advance_

_xoxox_

_Lindsey :)_


	2. Party

_Hey everyone, I am back. I have to say I am hurt with only one review but thank you HayHayy for the review! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! It makes me want to keep going and write faster. Please keep reviewing, I love your feedback. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly. _

_Chapter two: Party_

_Party: A social gathering, usually a gathering held for amusement and/or to celebrate a special occasion. _

"Kim, are you going to the party at the Gregory's this tonight?" Daisy asked after school. I was waiting in the rain once again for my socialite sisters.

"I'm not really sure I was invited," I said with a frown. I hated not being invited to stuff it always hurt my feelings.

"Oh don't worry Collin said to invite everybody, he wanted to throw a real party" Daisy replied.

"How do you know, I didn't know you talked to Collin," I said grinning.

"I cant help it if he as an exceptionally loud mouth and he happens to sit in front of me in chemistry," Daisy replied her cheeks turning red.

"Oh..Um okay, I probably can't make it though" I said with a frown. Parties weren't my forte, I was more of stay home with a movie and a nig old bucket of popcorn type person.

"Then why didn't you want to be invited," asked Daisy with a frown.

"It's the invitation that counts," I said as I finally saw Mandy walking toward the car. One sister down, one to go.

"Whatever, that is a total lie," Daisy drawled rolling her eyes. I blushed at the bluntness knowing that is was true.

"Why do you want to go anyway," I asked rudely. I caught Daisy off guard and she sat there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, we are almost sixteen, we have never been to a party that didn't have a clown and I know for a fact neither of us have tasted alcohol," Daisy replied. There was a fire burning in her eyes. She wanted this; I wasn't quite sure why my best friend suddenly craved to be normal, to fit in, and that scared the hell out of me.

"Where is Clarisse," Mandy shrieked as she trudged over in the rain, umbrella held high and perfectly matching her Coach Rain Boots.

"That is my queue to leave, see you Kimmy," Daisy said heading to her brothers old beat up truck.

I shrugged watching my little sister fume and grow more agitated by the minute.

"Steven never abandoned us in the parking lot," Mandy huffed. I shrugged again, I knew from experience to never talk to Mandy when she was in a mean mood. Although Mandy and Clarisse may be alike in a lot of ways, Clarisse was definitely a lot nicer and I wished she was the one waiting in the rain with me.

Three hours, two hundred dresses and one tantrum later Clarisse and Mandy stood proudly smiling at their 'creation'.

"Aww Kimmy," Daisy cooed as we pulled up to second beach and scanned for a parking spot. Daisy swerved into a spot slamming my head against the dash board creating a large red spot. I rubbed it mumbling incoherently.

"Come one," Daisy whined as we spun in circles stumbling around in the up rooted tree branches.

"Kim where are you I can't see," Daisy called panicked half an hour later.

"Right behind you keep moving, we have to be almost out of the woods by now," I said pushing her forward. It was a bluff, luckily my best friend didn't know that.

"Of course, we would get lost and miss our first high school party ever," I said after a few more minute of tree tripping.

"I really wish we had a flashlight" mumbled Daisy sarcastically with a bitter edge slipped into her tone.

"Hey I didn't mean to drop it," I said defensively. It wasn't my fault I was little bit clumsy. Okay I was a lot more than a little clumsy; I was a hazard to anyone and anything around me; but, I learned a long time ago that couldn't be helped.

"Calm down I was just kidding," she said. I could practically hear her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"AHHHHHHHH, Daisy screamed. She stopped abruptly and I ran into her back. My hand squeezed hers in fear. What was going on?

"What's wrong, what's happening," I asked quickly. My poor scary cat body was already starting to quake.

"Don't worry Daisy just ran into me," said an annoying voice. I groaned I knew that voice.

"Shut up Quil," said Daisy defensivly. She squinted as a flashlight revealed her curvy frame before moving to my smaller one.

"You should watch where you're going," she continued. She let go of my hand and brought me into view of the others.

"No need for the hostilities," a strange beautiful voice said. I gasped I knew that voice, I would recognize that voice in my worst nightmares. It was Jared. Jared Thail. Oh my god!

"Hey Kim, I don't usually see you wondering out in the woods," said Quil and he gave me a cocky grin. I ignored him and rolled my eyes.

"You guys heading to the party," Daisy asked. I just sat silent like a troll my eyes gleaming and my mouth practically drooling at the sight of Jared. Jared. Mmm.

"Uh yes, just a direction challenged," said Jared with a smile and an eye roll. Oh my god Jared just spoke to me. Well, he spoke to Daisy and I but secretly I think it was me.

"We kind of had the same problem," Daisy said and she gave the boys a wink. My face burned with envy I was about to say that.

"I think its right through the clearing, may we escort you ladies" asked Quil. He gave a mock bow and linked his arm through Daisy's. Together they strolled through the forest toward the clearing.

Shall we," asked Jared. I shrugged looking down before finally meeting Jared's gaze.

I looked at Jared's tall body and a blush creeps across my face. He was just so magnificent. His muscles were coiled and tight, and looked absolutely fierce under his dark t-shirts. I could stare at him forever.

"You coming," Jared asked staring at me as if I was mentally challenged.

After I few more seconds of intense geeky staring I nodded and we turned to follow the others. Sadly he didn't link our arms like Daisy and Quil did but I was still walking with him. I couldn't believe it, me, Kim Akaka was talking to Jared Thail. The Jared Thail, I was in heaven. Second Beach Heaven.

We walked in an awkward silence until reaching a clearing followed by a huge house and tons of people talking loudly and a few drunkenly.

"So I'm Jared," he said. I nodded, know duh, I had known that since like fourth grade.

"Kim," I said holding out my hand. He shook it and my heart melted. He was touching me. Oh my god!

"Wow, your hot," I say pulling my hand back.

"Uh thank you," Jared said oddly.

"I mean your temperature," I say my face turning beet red again. I really spent more time blushing than with regular skin. I need to invest in a good self tanner.

"Jared over here," a voice called breaking are private moment. I looked up and we had just strolled into the heart of the party. Dumb Paul was calling Jared away.

"Coming," he said and Jared jogged off toward Paul and a group of others. He didn't even say goodbye. Hell he didn't even look back at me, but I was too exited to care. For the first time in my life I had spoken to Jared Thail.

"Bye Kelly," Jared called looking over his shoulder waving at me. If I was excited before this was nothing in comparison. An ant hill to a mountain. A Chihuahua to a Great Dane.

"Hey Kim, that was a dream come true right," laughed Daisy as I walked over to her. She was sitting by the fire a good twenty yards away from Jared. I could see him perfectly; his broad shoulders and tall frame were high lighted by the flames of the fire.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome," I said remembering how I shook Jared's hand. He was sort of warm, I wondered if he had a fever. I hoped he wasn't sick, poor baby. I smiled thinking of countless scenarios where I would nurse him back to health and we would fall in love.

"Kim, earth to Kim," Daisy giggled laughing. She pulled me out of my trance and I returned unhappily back to reality.

"What were you thinking abou,t" she asked, "I probably already know". She gave me a wink and I blushed.

"Three guesses who I was thinking about," I said smiling.

"Ummmm…..let me think this is such a tough question," she said in mock confusion. We had only played this game about a thousand times over the last few years.

"Sure you don't want five guesses," I asked teasingly.

"No I think one is enough," she said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Whose you guess Daisy," I said pretending to be serious.

"Let me see is it Jared Thail," she exclaimed.

"You got it come down and collect your prize," I said drawing my voice out like I was a host of a game show.

'I'm so exited, I hope I win a car or maybe a trip to Paris," she said bouncing in her seat with fake excitement.

"Nope your prize is Kimberley Akaka as your best friend," I said drawing my voice out long and deep.

"Boo, I wanted the trip," she said with a pout.

"Daisy," I said whining her name. I wiped a pretend tear from my eye.

"Don't worry I love you Kimberly Annabelle Akaka," she said.

"I love you to Daisy Marie Madison," I replied giving her a hug. We sat there a few more minutes just watching the fun around us.

"I also love Santa Clause, Orlando Bloom, and that hot guy from the toothbrush commercial" Daisy replied breaking our comfortable silence.

"And I love Jared," I said joining in on her silliness.

"Speaking of Jared look," she said and she pointed to him and Paul. They looked like they were fighting. That was weird they were best friends, then again I heard Paul had a nasty temper.

"Should we go over there," I asked. I was worried for Jared, I didn't want him hurt.

"No, we don't even know them, let someone else figure it out, lets just watch," Daisy said entranced. She was an expert on the reservation gossip. Her and my mom could go on for hours when they got into a gossip mood.

"Move get back," said a tall man pushing Daisy and I out of the way. He was headed toward Jared and Paul.

He looked back scowling at our frozen figures.

"I said it wasn't safe, get away, move," he said. We moved in an instant afraid. There was something about this man who made me want to obey him. He had some natural born leadership qualities that required respect and admiration.

"Let's go," Daisy said pulling me back a hundred yards with her.

"What's going on," I asked her my eyes wide with confusion.

Paul and Jared were still fighting but there whole frames started to vibrate. The tall man said something to them and they looked horrified. The both ran into the forest shaking like an earthquake. The man kicked off his shoes and ran after them. 

"That is so weird, should we go check up on them," I ask. I start to follow but Daisy stops me and we both stare into the woods.

"Let's just go," she said turning to face me, "I wonder why Sam was at a high school party."

"Who's Sam," I ask my thoughts concentrated on Jared and Jared alone.

"Sam Uley was that big man who pushed us back," she said. My eyes widened as I peered into the woods looking for the long gone boys.

"Really so that's Sam."

Sam was the town's biggest gossip since Embry Call was born. He had disappeared for almost three weeks and had the whole town pit looking for him. He got back and dumped his fiancée Leah Clearwater and started dating her cousin Emily Young. It would have caused gossip anywhere but in this little town everyone knew everyone else's business. Clarisse or Many would probably be telling me about the Paul/Jared fight tomorrow morning, and they wouldn't believe me when I said I was there.

"That was really weird," I say. I glance around at the other party guests but no one seems to notice but Jacob Black. He is staring out into the woods, his eyes horrified and round.

"Yah it was, want to go home and watch movies?" Daisy asked.

"Sure lets go," I said, and together we walked off the strange events forgotten, almost. Weirdly I was sure I heard a wolf howl as we made our way back to the car.

_Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter three is already ready. Please review and I promise to update faster. Remember Review! :) It only takes a second._

_Thank in advance for the reviews._

_Also, it was been a while since I have read Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and if anyone is interested helping me out with the timeline such as the time of year Jared brought Kim to the picnic and the final battle or anything significant that would be fantastic. Again, thank you for reading._

_Xoxox_

_ConfessionOfASororityGirl_


	3. ParadoxScar

_Hello my lovelies, thank you so much for the reviews! It seriously made gush and get all excited lol! Keep reviewing!_

_Chapter Three: Paradox/Scar_

_Paradox: Something that seems contradictory but is actually true. _

_Scar: mark on skin after damage; mental effect of distressing experience. _

Jared

It was like flying, the grace, the beauty, the speed, the agility; I couldn't even pick a favorite thing. My favorite thing about being a wolf…what a weird sentence.

The first time I changed it was terrifying; it was like some mixed up horror movie where I was not only the helpless victim but the terrifying monster. It was repulsive but oddly fascinating at the same time. I lived in a world of paradoxes.

We changed due to cold ones, the vampires, the Cullen's, it made me sick just thinking about their so called perfect family. Disgusting parasites. At some times I am almost thankful for their arrival, without them I would never know the speed, the power, or even that our family legends were true. Then I would change, the transition so painful it would consume my body for a few seconds making me wish I would die. I would think about the danger they put us in, put our families in, and most of all I would hate them when I dragged myself out of bed to patrol after another sleepless night.

It took me three days to become myself again. It was strange to put on clothes, to sleep in a bed, to eat Sam's fiancé Emily's home cooking. Things that seemed like routine; always set, never changing for others, I now cherished as something human. I was different and I wasn't quite sure if I liked it.

Paul was a little more difficult than I. It took him five days to return back to his human self. After that he rested in Emily's guest room, he just sobbed for hours before running out of the house and spurting into a wolf again. His anger at his own weaknesses pushed him into being one of the hardest wolfs to control in history. His fear of failure and his programmed hate and anger at the Cullen's made him one of the deadliest.

Sam was a different story; I had never seen anyone so in control and so in demand of respect. It was amazing to know this man was leading me, keeping me safe, and defending our whole tribe. The burden he carries is so momentous; I don't think I could handle it.

There would be others, I circled around Atera's and the Black's. It was in their blood, Quil and Jacob would change, it was inevitable. I hated thinking this paradox life would eventually catch up to them, they are so happy, so normal, why did they have to be drug into this. They were only boys.

It had been seventeen days since I had been to school. Friends had called my house asking if Paul and I had died, that was mostly girls; the guys wanted to know when we would be out of jail for whatever stupid prank we had pulled. I had been to jail before, trust me, not a pleasant experience. Luckily, I left relatively unharmed with just a few years of parole and a ton of community service as punishment.

I circled back, giving a howl to let the others know no one else had changed. I felt a moment as peace as Sam and Paul slipped back into their human selves and I was left alone in the wilderness. I closed off my thoughts off from the comfort and warmth Paul and Sam would no doubt receive back at Emily's and fell victim to my in stinks, my senses, letting my wolf counterpart take full control.

Kim

"Sister Day," Mandy cheered as she clopped down the chair in her bikini and cute cover up and plopped next to me on the couch. She gave her hair a casual flip, her perfect silk curls flying as she huffed glancing up the steps for Clarisse as if her only being a few seconds behind was the most vile offense in the world.

"Girls, where are you going," my mom asked quietly as she trudged in from working the night shift at hospital.

She knew, and she hated it. Once a month Clarisse, Mandy, and I would climb to the top of the Mountain and talk as about old memories, painful memories, it was truly the only time we connected as sisters. Even though the memories hurt, I cherished these moments where I felt like I fit into their perfect popular life's.

I shrugged and wished my mom goodnight and she just stared at me her eyes full of pain and discomfort.

Ten minutes later we were in Clarisse's new pink slug bug, a present from my parents on her 18th birthday only a few days earlier.

The three of us climbed out of the car each taking our usual baggage, Clarisse a six pa ck of Dr. Pepper, me with a bag of Doritos and our old quilt and Mandy being the spoiled brat she always is carried nothing.

"Hurry up," Mandy shrieked spinning around excitedly from our usual spot on top of the Gurgle Mountain which spilled over Second Beach.

"Show off," mumbled Clarisse sharing an eye roll with my as we breathlessly trudged to wear our sister stood. I laughed enjoying our moment because just for once I would love to pretend this was a normal meeting where we talked about good times not bad.

"Thank you," I said quietly as Clarisse handed me a Dr. Pepper and I popped the Doritos open and took a handful before tossing them around. Together we settled in all cuddled up in the blanket lost in old memories and painful thoughts.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if he never left, never got caught," Clarisse whispered tracing a long scar on her arm. Habit once again caught me as I traced the scar on my stomach and for once I knew my girly shopaholic sisters were doing and thinking the same thing I was.

"I try not to," I shutter and Clarisse pulled both Mandy and I closer and I relaxed knowing he would never come back, never hurt us again.

We sit in a few more minutes of comfortable silence, lost in our memories.

"How do you guys do it, I mean how do you stay so positive, so girly," I ask. I sigh running my hands through my crazy mess of curly hair staring at my sisters perfect waves in envy.

"Well, we made it, we are out of there, that counts for something, it makes me want to keep going knowing that part is behind me. He will never ever hurt us again, I won't allow it," Clarisse said firmly. I stared at my sister in complete shock, complete awe, how she could be so strong, so positive, so beautiful with all these ugly memories amazed me.

"Cleo, do people ever ask," Mandy asked tracing Clarisse's long scar that traveled from the tip of her elbow through her ring finger. Mandy shook her arm shuddering at her matching scar.

"They use to but after millions of I refuse to talk about it everyone finally gave up, don't worry kid its get better, and don't call me Cleo," Clarisse said her voice going up as she issued her name command.

"I know, sorry, it's hard sometimes not to call you Cleo, I know its what he called you but still, it was your name for so long."

I sat in silence listening to the strangely comforting rhythm of my sisters bickering back and forth. Soon Mandy began prattling on about some boy she thought was cute and we listened, happy to be apart of her superficial world instead of our past one.

"Don't worry Kim, he wont ever hurt us again, I wont allow it," Clarisse whispered as Mandy lay sound asleep before us. It was hard to believe my sister was a freshman instead of a kindergartener as Mandy yawned burrowing her head deeper in my lap.

"I know," I whispered praying to god her words would come true, but, this was a worry for another day; for now, I would enjoy the fact that for now it was over and I was finally safe.

XOXOX

It was Friday, exactly 17 whole days since Jared had shown up to school and I honestly have given up on him ever coming back. School has lost its entire buzz without my darling Jared.

"Mom, has Jared Thail been checked into the hospital," I asked her that morning as she came home to regroup before going back to work the morning shift.

"Not that I know of Miss Kimberly but why do you care, that boy is trouble, you should check the jail cells, it's a miracle he got off so lightly last time," my mom ranted angrily. She had been in the hospital when they brought Carl Minks in and never forgiven the boys involve unlike the rest of the La Push population.

As always when I reached the parking lot I scanned the crowd for Jared's old truck but as I expected it was no where to be found. I shivered but whether it was from Jared's absence or the swirling snow in the November sky was yet to be determined. With my puffy jacket pulled tightly around me I trudged into the hell hole we ca La Push high.

The first two classes passed by in a swirling blur of gray followed by more gray and then after that even more gray. By the time I arrived in third period English I did a quick scan to Jared who yielded no result. Surprise, surprise.

The bell rang and I lied my head down on my desk waiting for the teacher to start her normal endless tirade of nouns and verbs.

"Wait, don't count me absent again, I am here," a voice called and my head immediately picked up. I knew that voice. Oh my god.

A tall boy strode into the room, his air buzzed, his muscles bulging as if overdosed on steroids. No, my heart did a funny quake, it couldn't be…Jared?

Xoxox

_Sorry for the short chapter but it's rush week at my college and I have been super busy! Anyway, idk if there are any Greek people reading but its pref night so wish me luck!_

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Keep reviewing please, I seriously love them!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please me know if I droned o n to much about the scars and stuff. Hope I didn't enjoy it. Next chapter has more actions as Jared Imprints! Yay! _

_Also, I hope you enjoyed the Jared Pov_

_Xoxox_

_ConfessionsOfASorirtyGirl_


	4. Imprint

_Hello my lovely readers_! _Ready for an update because I have one. I wasn't going to write Jared anymore but I really love writing him so maybe it will become a regular thing. _

_Anyway, I loved all your reviews so thank you so much! You are awesome! Keep reviewing. :)_

_Chapter Four: Imprint_

_Imprint: an effect or feeling that remains and is recognizable for a long time. Ex: Love, exhaustion, happiness. _

Kim Pov

A tall boy strode into the room, his air buzzed, his muscles bulging as if overdosed on steroids. No, my heart did a funny quake, it couldn't be…Jared?

The whole class dropped what they were doing to stare at Jared. He glanced around the room taking in his surroundings but sadly his eyes never found mine.

"Oh hey guys, long time no see," Jared said as he plopped down in his seat, Paul right behind him.

Suddenly the room buzzed with excitement and filled with chatter.

"Jared I can't believe you're finally back," Daryl Johnson yelled as he came over and slapped Jared on the back before doing the same to Paul.

"Hey sexy," Misty Caldwell purred as she rubbed her hand up Jared's leg. Puke.

"Paul, Jared," the whole class seemed to call out. I sat there alone in silence, I wasn't Jared's friend, it was just a one sided reunion.

"Class, Class, settle down," the teacher ordered silencing our rambunctious chatter. The whole world was abuzz with excitement over Jared's return.

"Can I borrow a pen," a deep quivering voice asked. I nodded not looking at Jared; my hyperventilating face would give away my love struck feelings. I rummaged around in my pencil bag searching for a pen that was not covered in bite marks or fuzzy pink velvet.

"Here," I mutter at long last my eyes still not reaching his. With a sudden clang the pen falls to the floor, the boom echoing across the room. The whole class falls silent staring awkwardly and I can't help but peek at Jared as I retrieve the pen.

He takes it from me silently but a shock passes through my body as my hand touched his. Electricity, heat, power, all flow through me and I can't help but stare into his identically shocked eyes. How could he not feel this too?

"What's your name." Jared whispers sending shivers up my spine, his voice made me tingle, it is so deep, so wonderful, I couldn't help but listen.

"Uh," I mutter dumbly not quite sure if Jared is talking to me, and yet, he stares only at me, his mouth agape, his brown eyes absorbing my own.

"It's ok, please just tell me your name," Jared commands. He continues to stare and I just sit open mouthed as dumb as a goldfish.

"Jared, I know you have been absent but please return your attention to the rest of the class, Miss Akaka may be pretty but that wont prepare you for the pop quiz I'm about to hand out," the teacher snaps.

"Akaka," Jared murmurs quietly. I stare at him my mouth a perfect O of shock before looking back at the beet red teacher.

"Sorry," I mutter my cheeks flaming red again. This seems to be a reoccurring phenomenon.

"Kim..Pretty?" Misty whispers to her friend Leslie. Leslie nods in agreement and I feel my cheeks burn hotter if that's even possible. I look over at Jared to see if he heard our classmates but he seems to be oblivious as his eyes rotate from looking at me to his desk and back again.

"It's not possible," I hear him mutter but I assume he means the pop quiz that was just handed out.

"Eyes on your own paper Mr. Thail," a shrill voice intercepts my thoughts and I jolt back to reality and begin my quiz. I wait to make sure the teachers back is turned before I glance up at Jared who was still staring awkwardly.

The rest of the passes by in a blur, the clocks loud hands tick tock slowly and the sounds magnify across the room. Tick Tock Tick Tock.

I want to look at Jared so badly yet I can't make myself stare into those burning amber eyes.

Tick Tock Tick Tock. The clock rolls on and I sit in silence my completed quiz next to Jared's blank one. I glance up to see he is staring at me not even slightly bothered by the teacher's mindless threats, Paul's disapproving glares, or my humiliation.

The bell rang and I jumped out of seat an ran out into the hall ignoring the haze of voices that surrounded me.

"Wait," Jared called jumping after me, a grumpy Paul trailing behind. I tripped into the locker distracted and jolted that Jared was talking to me. I glance around looking for anyone in my area that he could be talking to but without a doubt, it was me.

"Easy now," Jared said steadying arm. I jerked away, embarrassed at his comforting touch. He looked hurt for a moment but quickly his face became calm, blank, as if all emotions had been wiped away. Oh my god, Jared touched me and my arm burned, talk about true love.

"What the fuck Jared," Paul spat angrily but Jared just shoved him away.

"My name is Jared, what's yours?" Jared purred. He stuck out his hand for me to shake but I just sat frozen.

"What's wrong, I won't hurt you," Jared asked his expression pained.

"Kim," I muttered incoherently.

"What," he asked staring at me again. I felt myself blushing under his piercing gaze.

"Her name is Kim Akaka, you have known her for about ten freaking years, now stop being a dumb prick and lets go eat," Paul snapped finally losing patience with my babbling.

"What a pretty name," Jared mutters more to himself that me. I shrug my shoulders, indicating indifference. I was never a fan of Kim, but it was old and boring and seemed to fit me.

"Jared," Paul growled starting to quiver. Jared took one look at him then glanced back at me his face masked with terror.

"Bye Kim," Jared yelled panicking as he pulled a shaking Paul out of the exit.

"Bye," I call back lately and I pinch myself checking to see if it was a dream. Ouch, definitely not a dream. How weird.

"Daisy," I shrieked running to her locker. Best Day Ever!

….

"Wait he actually talked to you," Daisy asked at my house as we studied later that night. We were both drinking diet Dr. Pepper, our bodies inter tangled as we laid in my bed.

"He even asked my name," I bragged gleaming at the thought of Jared finally showing interest in me.

"Do you think maybe it was a prank," Daisy asked sorrowfully shrugging shoulders kindly.

I looked up startled at her accusation but in the back of my mind I had been wondering the same all day. Why would Jared be interested in someone like me? I wasn't pretty, or athletic or popular, or even curvy, I was just plain Jane Kim. The only reason people knew my name was because of the gossip about my dad and my scar.

"Well, I guess I will find out tomorrow," I sigh knowing there is no chance I will sleep tonight. Jared had completely ruined my chance at a full nights rest, not that I would exchange today's events for anything.

"It's just so weird," Daisy yawns staring blankly down at the page.

"Moving on," I say tapping on her book but secretly all I want to do is talk about Jared Thail. As I started reading, a distant wolf howl shattered through my room and I couldn't help but be oddly comforted.

…..

Jared Pov

Kim, Kim, Kim, all I could think was one world Kim. Kim Akaka.

When I saw her deep brown eyes stare into mine the world froze. I could see nothing else, I knew other people existed, and that they were talking to me but it didn't matter, Kim wasn't talking to me. Kim. Kim Akaka.

She blushes a lot that was the first thing I noticed. Her eye lashes skittered across the top of her apple red cheeks. I loved her, no, love was not a powerful enough word. I felt like my world was her, every word she spoke, every time she made my day. Her happiness is all that matters now.

I knew what it was the moment I phased, I finally cleared Kim out of my head long enough to realize why my feelings seemed familiar. I recognized the feelings from the way Sam felt about Emily, it was the same, I had imprinted.

Kim Akaka was my imprint, and I was in love. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim.

"Jared," Paul shrieked in my head furious my imprint decision.

"I cant help it," I think my thoughts light and happy.

Sam joins us and I hear confusion and worries swirling in his head as he takes in today's events.

"I cant believe you almost phased at school," Sam scolded attacking Paul's issue first. I heard him cringe as we all watched Paul replay losing his cool and almost phasing in front of Kim and the rest of the school. I quickly become angry seeing the way Paul looked at Kim, how he almost hurt her. My thoughts jump to Emily and I hang my head in embarrassment as Sam cringes.

"Sorry," Paul and I both think.

"So you imprinted," Sam asked turning his attention to me. Ah, Kim. I begin my rounds thinking about Kim only and I inhale deeply almost unconsciously. I let out a deep hall going to check on her, my heart wont stop beating until I know she is safe at home in bed.

"Not another one," I hear Paul think before fading back to his human form. Kim, I think settling into my familiar routine.

_Sorry for the grammatical errors and all the commas. I really just had an overwhelming desire to put in a zillion commas everywhere. _

_Please leave me a review! I seriously love them. _

_Also, does anyone know the time line for eclipse like Jacob imprinting and the whole party. It's been a while since I read New Moon and Eclipse. _

_Xoxox_

_Confessions_


	5. Addiction

_My Darling Readers,_

_It has been way to long and for that I apologize. Please read and leave a review!_

_Chapter Five: Addicted_

_Addicted: physiologically or psychologically dependent on a potentially harmful drug; very interested in a particular thing and devoting a lot of time to it._

Jared

Somehow Kim Akaka was familiar to me, I knew her from somewhere, not just from school where I was stupid and didn't talk to her but more like that name brought up some story that was buried in the back of my mind. Then again, gossip floated around like flies, annoying but impossible to get rid of. Everyone has a story, but no story is as terrible as mine. Nothing could compare to the horrible thing I did.

I did something, something bad, way back before I was a wolf and Sam changed my life there was an accident. I didn't mean to…not really. Parker Stewart was literally my worst nightmare. I still wake up to his blood curling screams echoing around in my head.

Parker was the good-looking athletic freshman who just wanted to hang with big boys and I being the irresponsible ladies man who just got his license thought I ruled the world, or at least the school and in a way, I did. There was something different about Parker, I knew from the beginning he never had what it took to be one of us. He was hesitant, very cautious, yet most of all he was kind. Parker treated girls with respect; lets be honest most of us would take advantage of a drunk girl while he would walk her home and refuse any advances. I knew he was the good guy and we were the bad guys but in high school some worlds are just opposite, complete paradoxes. What is bad is good and everything contradicts itself, I didn't make the rules and I'm not saying that its right, I am just stating that's the way it is.

I shut the memory of that awful night out before walking to the little house for breakfast. Emily was like a second mother to me, only cooler and younger than my mom.

"Hurry up," I snap at Paul as I sat down and devoured three muffins in world record time. He looks over from his fifteenth muffin (he was trying to set a record) with annoyance. I wanted was to hurry to school and check on Kim. I had countless questions quizzing her on her day and life in general.

"Your precious Kimmy can wait," Paul huffed rolling his eyes. I sighed tapping my foot impatiently. Paul sighed, and slowly began another muffin, his stomach growling in protest.

"You know, I have this pretty interesting story about your darling," Paul says grinning wickedly before being cut off by Sam.

"I forbid you to talk about that Paul, rumors mean nothing," Sam snarled his alpha tone commanding. Paul looked pain, he hated direct orders and my heart ached with worry at what Paul was about to say.

"Forget it Jared, it's nothing," says Emily softly rubbing my arm soothingly. I nod barely comforted and I pushed the issue to back of my mind. There were a million other things occupying my thoughts, most importantly what would I say to Kim.

…

Kim POV

"Why oh why did he have to talk to me on a Friday," I moaned burrowing my head in the coach blankets and moaning.

Clarisse looked at me strangely while Mandy huffed in annoyance.

"Stop huffing, you are interrupting gossip girl," Mandy snuffed turning up the volume.

"Who," Clarisse asked finally paying some attention to me. She fluffed her hair in the mirror and puckered making a kissy face. Her make up was nearly complete as she was meeting her boyfriend Danny for a late lunch in only a matter of minutes.

"Jared Thail, weren't you paying attention," I said incredulously, after all, I had been going on for about twenty minutes since I woke up just past noon.

"No," Clarisse muttered adding a touch more mascara to her right eye while Mandy turned up the TV even higher.

"Wait, JARED THAIL," Clarisse and Mandy screamed the news finally listening to me. Clarisse almost fell out of her chair while Mandy shut off the TV her attention completely on me.

"Kimmy Spill," Clarisse said draining her diet Dr. Pepper in one gulp, talk about addicted, but its not like I can talk. I go through about fifty cans a week.

"Are you sure he was talking to you," Mandy asked rudely as she gave me a pitying face.

"Yes," I grumble grumpily. I did not like her disbelieving tone.

"Really, I didn't think he talked to girls like you," Mandy shrugged a far away look in her eyes.

"Shut up Man, it's not like you two talk on a regular basis either," Clarisse said shutting the brat up. Mandy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, yet remained silent knowing Clarisse was the only one to be considered a "friend" of Jared. Jared being as popular and sexy as Orland Bloom ran around in the so called "cool" circle my sister does.

"Jared, talked to me and asked my name, it was kind of odd but thrilling at the same time. He seemed really interested," I shrugged trying to stop the grin from growing across my face.

"Hmm," Clarisse mumbled clearly troubled.

"A prank maybe," Mandy wondered before getting whacked by Clarisse. Mandy shot Clarisse and I an annoyed look.

"What," she asked still rubbing her aching head.

"Be nice," Clarisse said not really paying attention as if correcting Mandy was a built in older sister habit. I wonder who would keep us from killing each other if Clarisse wasn't there. Next year, if she goes far away for college we would be in major trouble.

"When is Steven coming home," Mandy asked looking at the clock. Are brother has canceled his trips home for the last three months and my mom was constantly disappointed that he never showed up. My heart always broke every time he came up with another excuse to bail.

We sat in silence watching Gossip Girl until the call from Steven came telling us he had too much homework. Surprise, surprise, my family was always going to be broken. We are like that one thousand piece jig saw puzzle, no matter as hard as I tried I could never make all the pieces fit, there was just too many things pulling us apart.

….

A loud bang filled my living room waking me from my power nap. I ran my fingers through my frizzy hair trying successfully to straighten out my unmanageable ringlets. I looked at the clock, 6:15, and glanced around my abandoned house, my family was out working in my moms case or out with friends as in my sisters cases. I being the invisible girl was left by myself to get the door.

"Hello," I peer into the peep hole on my tip toes before falling over with a loud huff of surprise and a crash.

"Ooof," I exclaim as I hit the wood ground loudly. Damn it, that hurt my butt.

"Kim," a hesitant voice called. It wasn't…it couldn't be…Jared?

I climb up pushing the door open and stare open mouthed at the sight before me. Jared is in my house, oh my god!

"Hi, we met yesterday….I'm Jared," Jared says awkwardly running a hand through his buzzed black hair. He shuffled from foot to foot, with only a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants on even though it was November. I shivered looking at his revealed body, but if the shivers were from his body of the cold are still uncertain.

Jared cleared his throat waiting for me to say something but I just stared up in awe. Jared FREAKING Thail!

"I know your Jared, I have known you since forth grade," I finally squeak.

"Really" he asked stunned. I nod shivering in the cold as I was still in my pajama shorts and tank top from this morning.

"What are you doing here," I blurt not able to take it anymore. Jared looks me up and down taking in my small shivering frame before taking a step toward me backing me into the house.

"Can I come in," he asks huskily. I shrug before backing into the house letting him pass. He brushed by me into the living room glancing around at the bare walls in our living room.

"Is this some sort of prank," I say suddenly. Mandy's words keep flashing through my blood and I know she has a point. What is Jared doing with someone like me?

"What no, why would you think that," Jared exclaims wildly suddenly shaking, "Who told you that,?"

"No….no one," I mutter my eyes widening at his decibel. He looks at my shrunken form before calming down. We sit in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," he says a few moments later, "I'm still learning to control my temper." I nod still not able to speak. This whole thing is just bizarre. My heart was pounding to understand why he was here.

"Listen, this sounds odd and I totally understand if you don't want to but I need an English tutor, after two weeks gone from school and a failed quiz from yesterday I know I need some help. Would you be interested," he asks. My heart sunk, he only wants a tutor. Nothing else, not a friend, not a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I can do that," I say after a pause. Jared perks up smiling and I blush under his intense gaze.

"Really, thank you so much," Jared says just beaming. I nod my head.

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it," I say finally getting my breathing back to normal.

"Listen, I better go, it's Saturday night, I bet you have something better to do than listen to me," Jared said walking to the door.

"I don't…I mean…uh," I mutter and Jared looks at me strangely.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't have anything better to do," I say blushing yet again. I inwardly curse myself for admitting that but something about Jared made me be honest. Lying to him was pointless, I felt like he already knew me on another level. Dumb, I know. I just couldn't help but feel we had a mystical connection.

"I would stay if I didn't have to meet Sam, I really would," Jared trills earnestly and I feel dumb for ever saying anything. Story of my life.

"You don't have to say that, we both know it's not true," I say feeling a sudden self pity. Tears brush my eyes and I want Jared out of there as soon as possible. It's bad enough for him to think of me as a friendless loser but a cry baby would push him over the edge.

"Really, I would," he says his voice serious and sullen. I nod not really believing him. It was just in Jared's genes to be nice and charm the girl even if she was Kim Akaka.

"Anyway, I really have to meet Sam, well about five minutes ago, so I will just go then," Jared replied lamely.

"Bye," I call after him and I silently curse my lack of wit and charm. Why couldn't I be like Clarisse or even Mandy? What had the world come to for me to wish I was like my freshman sister?

"We can make plans to study Monday, see you Kim," Jared calls trudging out into the wind. I watch him disappear into the trees, a distant howl echoing as I shut the door.

Oh my god, I am tutoring Jared Thail! I jump and land on my bed screaming into my pillow. Jared Thail!

…_._

_Hello All,_

_Sorry again for the immense break in chapters. I am doing a singing/dancing group competition with some of the other pledges and Alpha Tau Omega! I tried to make this chapter long and with a little bit of awkward Kim/Jared interaction as an apology for being so late. _

_I love writing Jared, I just can relate to him so much easier than Kim. I love Kim, so sweet, so shy, so awkward, but so not me. Jared just makes sense to me. _

_I hope my chapter turned out ok, the first part was written like three weeks ago and Kim was written today and yesterday. I hope it flows smoothly. :) _

_Sorry for the delay and the awkwardness…..I just want to skip ahead because I have so many ideas to incorporate. I'm thinking about making Steven a big part of this story, I actually really love Mandy and Clarisse to and I hope I'm not over using them. You will have to let me know if I am. _

_So just out of curiosity where is everyone from? You don't have to answer but I saw someone else do this and I'm curious?_

_Peace, love, and Diet Dr. Pepper_

_Xoxox_

_Confessions _


End file.
